Burning Love
by Hawkyshadows
Summary: SQUEAL TO THE FLAMES OF PASSION a month after the flames of passion reined Brightfire needs to convice Leah that their love burns true, can he convince her? RATED M POKEMONXHUMAN DON'T LIKE OR NOT OF AGE DON'T READ


**Burning Love**

Brightfire watched the human male flirt with his mate and he growled in rage, it had been a month since they had mated but Shilo didn't seem to understand what that had meant about them.

Shilo had been enjoying her conversation with the nice guy when all of a sudden Brightfire chased him off "Brightfire there was no call for that" she huffed at him watching the guy head for the hills. Brightfire had been acting very strange ever since they had, in the heat of the moment, had sex it was a rather awkward morning after to be sure but she had to admit she never thought it could feel like that and it had finally freed her from the sexual urges, for a little while anyway.

Brightfire wanted to show Shilo what she meant to him, he started watching humans more closely so that he could please her better, he would even watch human mating shows sometimes and when he imagined Shilo in those positions it made him ache for her all the more he resolved to show her that night and he quickly disappeared from her sight so that he could plan.

After the incident this morning Brightfire seemed to calm down which made Shilo feel on edge because he had never been as agreeable Pokémon as he had been today. She entered the room she rented in the Pokémon Center Brightfire disappeared a few hours ago and she had been looking for him, though she hadn't found him she wasn't worried she knew he could take care of himself. She stopped dead in the doorway of her room there were candles lit all around the room and flower petals scattered all over, even on the bed there were berries piled on a plate by the bed and in the center of the room holding a handful of flowers in his fist wearing a bow tie was Brightfire. "Brightfire what is all this?" she asked mystified as she headed toward him accepting the flowers he held out to her and breathed the scent of them in deeply Brightfire couldn't speak her language but she could tell from a glance that he was flustered.

Brightfire was having a hard time breathing he had tried to get everything that she would like; she did look happily surprised so that was a good thing he supposed. He gently took one her hands in his own and placed it over his heart praying she would understand though it was a few moments before she spoke.

"Oh Brightfire I can't- I mean we can't…" she couldn't believe that he had felt this way about her though it did explain his behavior for the past month she still knew that what had happened between them was a mistake but she didn't know how large it was.

Brightfire refused to listen he know that humans and Pokémon having a relationship was frowned upon but he also knew that they could make it work he just had to show her, he tugged her toward him and started using his teeth on her neck enjoying the surprised sound she made.

"B-Brightfire" she moaned her argument against their coupling fall apart around her as he slowly sucked at the flesh of her neck moving down to give the same treatment to her breasts.

Brightfire undressed her slowly allowing his love for his mate flow through his action he took her to the bed worshiping her body with his mouth and hands until he finally entered her just as slowly as he undressed her. He gently licked the mate mark on her shoulder feeling her tremble under his hands, on the edge of the peak "I love you Shilo I don't care what anyone says you shouldn't either I only want to be with you" he said softly in her ear as she started to fly off the peak, he smiled when he heard her whisper "I love you Brightfire" into his chest. He tried to hold back his own climax but feeling her core squeeze him was too much to bear so he let himself go.

The couple came apart after making love three more times while the light of day faded from few they went to enjoy some berries from the table and despite the judgmental and controversial world outside their love burned brightly, shielding them.


End file.
